Breaking News
by Katrina Castillo
Summary: Matt hears a lot of news over the years regarding his cousin, Grant Ward. Only once has it ever had a positive outcome. (Flammable Avocados verse)
***superhero landing*** **Hey everyone.**

 **Here's another installment of the _Flammable Avocados_ universe; this one taking place before _Nelson v Ward_. There's a list on my profile with the chronological order of these stories, so check that out if you're wondering! There will be a direct sequel to this posted over the weekend, so keep an eye out!**

* * *

 _"At first, I was ashamed to share this truth with the world, but my younger brother, Grant Ward, was a member of HYDRA. He was a traitor. He was a traitor to his friends, his family, and his nation. When evil sits closest to one's own heart: that is when the surest hand must cut it out. I give my word; I will personally make sure my brother is punished for his crimes."_

Matt sat in the bar, still and silent. It had been a long time since he had heard that voice; news about the Massachusetts senator didn't reach New York often. Yet, even after all of these years, Christian Ward's voice still managed to send a chill up his spine.

 ** _FOURTEEN YEARS AGO_**

 _Matt sat at the kitchen table, his fingers drifting over the Braille lettering in his book. He could hear his dad climbing up the stairs to the apartment, and waited patiently for Jack to enter. The jangling of keys was quickly followed by the creak of the door swinging open. "Matt?"_

 _"Over here, Dad," Matt called out, tilting his head back._

 _Footsteps echoed in the hall, and Jack entered the kitchen, smiling sadly at his son. Sitting down across from Matt, Jack gently took the book away, making Matt protest._

 _"Matt… there's something I need to tell you," Jack began hesitantly. Matt's brows furrowed in concern as he heard his dad's heartbeat quicken._

 _"Dad? What is it?"_

 _Jack let out a long breath, and Matt could almost feel his dad's sadness. "It's Grant," Jack stated. "He's missing."_

 _Matt let out a startled breath. "Missing? What do you mean, he's missing?"_

 _"Matt, Grant was sent to juvie," Jack explained. "It looks like he tried to kill Christian. He, uh… he set the house on fire, knowing Christian was inside."_

 _The young boy couldn't comprehend the idea. He knew that Christian was a horrible person; he never laid a hand on Matt, but Matt knew that Grant and Tommy weren't as lucky. Even poor Rose wasn't safe from Christian._

 _"According to the jail, someone kidnapped Grant," Jack continued. "They don't have any leads."_

 _"They're probably not even looking," Matt snapped before he could think about it. Jack frowned._

 _"Matt-"_

 _"Grant's parents are evil!" the boy exclaimed. "They beat them and hurt them!"_

 _"Matt," Jack warned._

 _"Christian does it too!" Matt continued, ignoring his dad. "He makes Grant beat up Thomas. If Grant doesn't, then it's only worse for the both of them-"_

 _"Matt!" Jack shouted._

 _"No one cares!" Matt yelled. "No one cares about Rose, or Thomas, and no one cares about Grant! You know what Aunt and Uncle Ward do to them, but you never do anything!"_

 _Angrily, Matt hurried away, running to his room and slamming the door. He sank to the ground, back against the door, and ripped off his glasses. Tears streamed down his face as he buried his head in hands. No one listened to him; he was just a kid. His cousins never spoke up because they were too afraid. And now, Grant, his cousin and best friend, was gone. Probably forever._

 ** _PRESENT_**

Taking another gulp of his drink, Matt ignored the burning sensation, listening closely to his cousin's words.

 _"And while SHIELD is gone, HYDRA is a problem that the world must still face. Otherwise, that darkness will grow and spread and cast a shadow over us all."_

* * *

 ** _ONE MONTH LATER_**

Matt felt his stomach clench at the news report, playing Christian's suicide recording and commenting on the Ward family history. He was almost glad that his aunt cut off ties with him and his father, erasing all connections she had to the Murdock family; if she hadn't, his life would have gotten a lot more difficult.

 _"Matt, Grant was sent to juvie… he set the house on fire, knowing Christian was inside."_

It seemed that they had finally come full circle. The very action that started Grant on this dark path was where he ended up fourteen years later. He finally did it. He finally killed Christian in a house fire.

The thought that Grant had killed not only Christian, but also his mother and father, made Matt wonder just what happened to his cousin. Was he really HYDRA? If he was, why? Matt knew, and agreed, that the Ward parents and Christian were horrible people, but for Grant to go as far as killing them?

 _You haven't seen him in sixteen years_ , Matt thought to himself. _You don't know him anymore._

Standing up, Matt left the bar, stepping out into the cool autumn air.

* * *

 **ONE YEAR LATER**

 _"Reports state that a man is responsible for this. Hear what these eyewitnesses had to say."_

 _"He was on fire! He had fire all over his body; he was on fire."_

 _"He just burst into flames, but that's not the crazy part! No, the crazy part is that he was still walking! It was like the fire wasn't hurting him."_

 _"Make of that what you will," the news reporter said. "Considering some of the things we've seen in the last few years, it may very well be that this is a powered person. Police are warning the public that if you see this burning man, stay away and call 911."_

"Wait a minute," Foggy stated. "There's a guy who can set himself on fire going around Hell's Kitchen, and the best advice they can give is 'stay away?'"

Karen snorted in her drink, shaking her head. "We don't even know if this guy is real," she said. "All this is doing is making people panic."

"You think the burning man isn't real?" Matt asked.

"Daredevil is one thing. I think a man who can create fire out of his body is a little far-fetched," Karen answered. "Maybe if he had a flamethrower or something-"

Foggy laughed. "A flamethrower? Really, Karen?"

"It makes more sense than a pyrokinetic!" Karen shot back, also laughing. Standing, she left the table, getting more drinks for the three of them. With her gone, Foggy turned to Matt.

"Hey Matt," he whispered conspiratorially. "Do you know who he is? Does he actually have super powers?"

Matt shook his head slowly, not wanting to worry his best friend but needing to be honest. "Honestly, Foggy… I'm not sure."

* * *

 ** _TWO WEEKS LATER_**

Daredevil ran into the warehouse, anger burning in his chest. The news report regarding the fire had sent him into a fury. The flames had died out by now, leaving only smoke and embers, but the fire fueling the vigilante had yet to be quenched. No one had died, this time, but enough was enough. He wasn't going to let this guy - Hellfire, the media had dubbed him - burn Hell's Kitchen to the ground.

Slowing to a stop, Daredevil let his senses take over, listening for Hellfire's heartbeat. He heard it, along with strained breathing. Focusing, Daredevil realized that Hellfire was hurt. His anger began to drain out of him; the closer he got to Hellfire, the more he realized that the pyrokinetic couldn't control his powers. Daredevil could feel the energy fighting to be let out, and Hellfire fighting back to keep it in.

"Are you going to keep creeping up on me, or are you going to say something?" Hellfire called out, his voice tight. Daredevil stepped out of the shadows, approaching the pyrokinetic.

"You're hurt," Daredevil said.

Hellfire let out a pained laugh. "Yeah," he agreed. "No kidding." When Daredevil moved to help him, Hellfire added, "It's fine." Shifting slightly, he grunted. "I heal pretty fast."

Daredevil believed him, because if he could set himself on fire, of course he'd have healing abilities as well.

Hellfire spoke up again. "You don't recognize me, do you?"

The vigilante cocked his head at that, feeling uneasy. "We've met?"

The man let out a tired laugh, full of defeat. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, though. It's been, what… seventeen years?"

Daredevil stiffened at that, taken aback. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"So you fight criminals despite being blind, but can't recognize your own cousin?"

Daredevil froze, his breath stopping at the comment as it all clicked into place. "Grant?"

Grant looked up from where he was slumped on the ground. "Good to see you too, Matt," he managed, right before blacking out.

* * *

 **The next _Flammable Avocado_ story will take place directly after this, called _Family Reunion_. It should be up this weekend!**

 **Love ya,**

 **Katrina**


End file.
